The present invention relates to catheters, and more particularly to bladder hemostatic catheters.
Subsequent to surgery in the bladder of a patient, a condition of excessive bleeding may persist, thus posing possible danger to the patient unless the bleeding is stopped. In the past, physicians have injected formaldehyde into the bladder during attempts to terminate such hemorrhages, but such a procedure may result in damage to the cell lining of the bladder. Alternatively, in the absence of a better procedure, the physician may be required to perform further surgery in order to again suture the wound. Of course, such additional surgery is undesirable when it is not absolutely required.